Catch a Fallen Angel
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Many years have passed by since Sana's death. Akito has gone insane losing everything close to him. Sana cannot stand to see Akito living his life so messed up and falls back to earth. Will this fallen angel be able to save him? (Rating may change later)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Kodomo No Omocha cries  
This takes place after Sana's suicidal act in the story Life or Death. I decided I would continue you it with a story mainly about Akito's life after her death.  
  
Gunshots shattered the eerie night beginning a cautious storm. Lightning lit the majestic sky, and rain poured like the sky falling. Every bolt that struck down was like the bullets being shot around. People ran through the shadowy streets trying their best to stay alive. It was a fight to the end, best takes all. One main person was taking the glory from the battle. His aim was perfect, but keeping ahold of his friends' lives was a true task. His blood stained dirty blonde hair draped down his face making him a true dark stranger. Every position he went into was like Satan taking revenge for his pure lust of hatred for mankind. His smirk sent bone shattering chills down the opponent invading his turf. He bagan his way to the final battle when he heard a bang and a sudden familiar whimper. He shifted his view over to the sound noticing the boss standing infront of his closest friend licking the blood off his dagger. The dirty blonde's eyes strolled up and down noticing his friends limp body.  
  
" Tsuyoshi," Akito glowered at the boss and his heart ached with pain.  
  
"Akito, help..." Tsuyoshi moaned in pain from his wounds gushing blood.  
  
"Have you had enough of this game Akito," The man standing infront of Tsuyoshi's body. "You know this would have never happened if you just have joined me."  
  
Akito looked down at the black graveled road beginning to fill with drops of rain. Lost in his trance of thought he could only think of his damn anger for the world raging in his heart like a wild fire fighting away water. He soon began to feel dazed and felt his sense of control soon lost.  
  
"Sana, now Tsuyoshi...." Akito cried out, "What the fuck is wrong with this world!"  
  
The shady man rolled his head over to Akito and noticed him bolt at him like a maniac.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you with every belief of life I have," Akito reached out holding onto the boss throat. " You stole him from me, just like heaven stole Sana!" "You fucking bastard I'll feed your corpse to a wild rabid dog."  
  
The man gave a smirk and put his hand over Akito's as he felt a quick sense of panic rush over his conscious. He felt a cough come along and his breath ran short.  
  
"Please, let me go," The man began to choke.  
  
"Touya, welcome to hell," Akito slid his hand down his leg pushing his hand into his pocket. "This is what you get God," Akito shouted.  
  
Akito pulled out his gun and forcely shoved it in Touya's mouth.  
  
Thunder was heard and blood spilt to the ground feeding the demons that prowled the illumious night.  
  
Akito saw Tsuyoshi's lifeless body and picked his body up walking into hazy park. The trees seemed to be weeping for Akito at the site of his entrance. The water from the trees dripped down splattering softly on his head. Akito found a bench deep into the park and sat down holding his best friend even closer. He rested his head on his shoulder and his cheek touched his soft ice cold cheek. Tears flew down his face joining the trees.  
  
" I'll revenge you Tsu and I'll do more then revenge for that gang's hidious act. I might have killed the man who killed you, but I haven't destroyed the rage in my body. I'll destroy that gang, even if I destroy myself."  
  
Akito bent his head over and kissed his best friends cheek and walked off into the pouring night. He didn't look back once to see his friend. He knew it would lead to him running back to hold onto his body forever.  
  
Akito soon disapeared into the rainy night of Tokyo drenched in blood all beliefs lost.  
  
Well this is just the beginning of Akito's unfortunate events. Stay tuned for the next chap things will heat up!! Please review ;.;!


	2. Lost Again

An abnoxious ringing traveled through the small apartment. It echoed down the hall and through the bedroom door. The constant sound of ring, ring made the dirty blonde haired boy give a low grunt of annoyance. Anger was beginning to build up and drive him crazy. He grabbed his pillow in his face to drown out the sound, but the phone just kept ringing. He finally gave up and threw his covers up staggering drousily to the phone.

"God damn phone," as he lift the phone mumbling a few curses. "Who is it and why are you calling me so flippin early its like 9 in the morning!"

"Akito," A girl with a softly concerned voice said.

"Fuka, why are you calling me," Akito began to ponder.

"Yes it is me and im glad you still remember my voice," She gave off one of her cute little chuckles.

"So fill me in please, I insist you fill me in why you called and what couragous power was given to you to call me," he sarcastically asked.

There was a slight moment of silence, but it was interrupted by little trembles of parts of phrases. Fuka coughed and gather herself. " I'm not sure."

" Well I don't have time for your girlish shit," Akito fumed. "I'm hanging up, talk to you in another 2 years."

" No, wait Akito," Fuka blabbered quickly and rather loudly making Akito pull the phone away from his ear to save himself from going deaf.

"Will you meet me at Starbucks at 11:00 am? Its just I haven't talked with you in two years and I miss you very much and..."

Akito just stared off into space as Fuka rambled on and on. These converstations were the worst to Akito and he despised them so. It usually was like "I'm so worried about you, are you eating okay, you're not hurt right?" This was also known as bullshitted excuses to just talk and get together so she could bad mouth his chosen life. She was still whining about how she was concerned and driving Akito off the wall. He began to think about slamming his head on a door, but decided to be a major jerk.

"Okay see you at 11, bye," Akito hastily said and hung up on her lecture/ little talk. He waddled over to his couch and plopped down. He brushed his fingers through his dirty blonde hair giving out a loud yawn. He felt a little light headed and about to fall asleep again until his cat pounced on him.

"Gah, Mai what the hey is your problem? I was gonna try to sleep past Fuka's plan," Akito shook his fist dramatically at his cat. The cat looked up dumbfound and gave off a cute little meow. " Okay I get it, I'll get ready."

Akito knocked Mai off his stomach and walked to the bathroom changing into his normal look after a quick shower. He came out in his boxers ready to change into his black cargos and white button down shirt, but found Mai rolling on them.

"God damn cat, I swear you are so on my shitlist," Akito gave off a scowl and flipped the cat off his pants. "Go lay on your own bed! I swear you were reborn as my best friend who was a lazy freak like you, but you're a girl! Why the heck am I yelling at my cat?"

Akito rolled his eyes back and dust off his pants and put them on. He grabbed out another shirt and slid it on buttoning up, but keeping a few buttons undone on the bottom and top. After all his hair brushing, teeth brushing, and colone spraying left his house with his keys. He was about to walk out the door putting his sunglasses on when he heard another high pitched meow.

" Oh shut up, you eat too much," Akito growled and fed his little Mai. He was about to walk out the door and looked at his cat eating. " You also remind me of a loud mouth girl who left me and screwed me over with a lie. Guardian angel my butt!"

Fuka sat at one of the tables nervously, drinking her latte, waiting for Akito to arrive. She was scared of what he had become from his past and their last meeting. She put her head down staring at her drink.

" Uh, boo," Akito smirked.

Fuka looked up shocked and surprised. " Akito it's been so long!"

"Ah, yes it has," Akito said.

Akito ordered a drink and came back out and sat at the table. They sat there for a few minutes. Akito waiting for her to break the silence with one of her lame conversation starters.

"So how has life been and what are you doing now?" Fuka smiled.

"Oh, just the usual, staying up late, hanging out at bars, or causing some trouble," Akito gave off a murderous smile.

Fuka noticed his little smile and just frowned. "You aren't still part of that gang, right?"

"No, I'm not, but im part of the...," Akito looked around and bent over the table and whispered something in her ear.

Her eyes went big and her mouth dropped open. "Your in the Ma," before she could finish Akito's hand came out of nowhere covering her mouth. He let go and glared at her.

Fuka stared at him and was completely surprised.

" Yeah, big deal," Akito leaned back in his chair. Akito grabbed down in his pant pocket feeling around for a box. He took the box out taking a cig out of it. " Hey Fuka, do you got a lighter?"

Fuka looked up and shook her head. " Akito when did you join?"

" Like after you dumped me," Akito said.

" Oh, so are you saying its my fault," Fuka questioned with anger rising in her voice.

" Assume what you want, I never said anything," Akito replied.

" You so are blaming me," Fuka began to fume.

" Look you wench if you want full blame then you can have it," Akito calmy said. " I could care less who takes the blame. Its all the same anyways I lost faith in you and someone else."

Fuka stared at him hurtly.

Akito looked up realizing the tears that were forming. He just let out a sigh handing her the Starbucks napkin.

" I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he sympathetically said in his non caring voice.

" It's okay, but it is my fault," Fuka just sat there sobbing.

Akito began thinking about things like "This is why I'm glad you dumped me." "You made the world a better place leaving me behind." Yet Akito knew he was hurt after Sana's guardian angel just leaving him. Akito stood up and walked to Fuka embracing her telling her words like "It's okay", " I promise it wasn't your fault".

" Akito," Sana sweetly hummed trying to get his attention. " Please Akito look this way. Can't you see me standing next to you?"

Sana closed her angelic wings and wrapped her pettite arms around his waist. She rested her head on his strong sturdy back letting locks of her milky chocolate hair roll down.  
"Can't you tell im always here for you?"

" Sana please come back to Heaven," a voice said.

Sana turned her head staring at the blonde haired angel. He had beautiful golden hair that shaped his face quite well. He was rather handsome and muscular. His eyes were a emerald green and had the most gorgious smile for an angel.

" He can't see you he lost faith."

Sane struggled to let go, but felt tears began to form. " Okay Michael I'll come back to heaven."

Michael floated above her lending her a hand.

Sana looked back at akito and felt limp. She looked at Michael and took his hand.

" Akito," Sana screamed and let her tears thunder down her cheeks.

Akito finished supporting Fuka's little fit and heard his name out of nowhere and began to look around.

For what he didn't know was once again he lost his beloved Sana.

Wooot D i finally updated thanks to school break dances Sorry im a flake ;.;


End file.
